Señorita repartidora de pizza
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Señorita repartidora de pizza, ¿cuando estará usted en el menú? (Genderbender)


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

El día de hoy les voy a contar algo fantástico, algo que descubrí en mis grandes días de ocio.

Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, lamento no hay nada primero, pero es que ... ¡esto es demasiado épico como para algo tan banal como mi nombre!

Hubo un tiempo, en el que mi apartamento no era un desastre. Las cosas estaban bien ordenadas, todo lo que tenía que hacer en el apartamento, pero ... desde que mi compañero de cámara era Sonoda Umi era un viaje por una competencia de arquería pues ... ¿Cómo decirlo sin groserías? ¡Todo el lugar es un vil asco!

Imaginen que un torbellino de destrucción del vino es un desacomodación de cada cosa que hay en el lugar. Lo peor del caso es que ... ¡no hay cosa cosa peor! ¡Ese desgraciado me dejo a mi suerte!

Aun recuerdo cuando se fue ... intenté retenerlo de la manera más masculina que pude, pero me fue imposible, ¡ULTRA HIPER MEGA IMPOSIBLE!

* * *

 _\- ¡Vamos, no te vayas! -grito desde el suelo sostenía su pierna con mi mano derecha- ¡Umi-kun, no te vayas, yo te amo!_

 _\- ¡Honoka, suéltame! -exclamo el con molestia, pero incluso desde el piso pude divisar una tenue rojo en sus orejas._

 _\- ¡Te soltare si no me abandononas! -furiosamente, el negó ante mis palabras- ¡Estoy esperando un hijo de ti! ¿¡Como puedes dejarnos solos !?_

 _\- ¡Ya basta! -con un movimiento brusco me alejo de el- ¡Somos hombres, no podemos embarazarnos entre nosotros!_

 _Entonces me levante el piso y empalagosamente tomas el brazo, ¿pero que que quieres, verdad chiquito? -como en una película, me acerque a su oído, ¿qué te importa? ¿Cómo te llamas? -según yo funcionaria, en las películas si lo hacía. Pero mi "tono seductor" fue interceptado por un golpe en la boca de mi estomago que me hizo apartarme. Por fortuna no termine cayendo contra el piso y logre estabilizarme._

 _\- ¡Ya déjate de estupideces, Honoka! -grito tenuemente sonrojado- solo me iré por dos malditas semanas, ¡dos jodidas semanas! -trague saliva al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Sabes que tu vida corre peligro cuando Sonoda Umi dice groserías-aparte, Kotori no se ira, ella se quedara, ¿Qué cuesta tanto ser tan desesperante?_

 _-Es que no es lo mismo…-desvié la mirada un poco apenado- digo, es incomodo que ella lave mi ropa interior cuando es tu responsabilidad…_

 _-Solo te haces ver peor –soltó un sonoro suspiro y negó con la cabeza- te lo he dicho un millón de veces, ¡Kotori no es tu sirviente, ni mucho menos lo soy yo!_

 _\- ¡Pero yo no sé lavar ropa! –me tire al piso e incline mi cuerpo- ¡Sonoda-sama, yo ni cocinar se! ¡No me deje sin sus atenciones!_

 _-Mira, Honoka –otro suspiro salió de sus labios, pero pareció calmarlo un poco- Kotori se encargará del desayuno y de la comida de la tarde. Lo único que tendrás que atender tu es la cena porque ella trabaja en la noche, ¿entendido?_

 _-P-pero…-intente buscar otra manera de convencerlo, pero esa seria mirada me decía que desistiera de mis futuras palabras- b-bien… ¡abandóname! ¡déjame solo como un perro! –me levanté del piso y fui corriendo a encerrarme a mi habitación._

* * *

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue que Umi-kun grito que ya se iba y que cuando el regresara que debía tener el apartamento tan limpio como él lo había dejado.

Mis primeros tres días fueron un sufrimiento total, al no saber cocinar no tenía la opción de algo más de comer cuando Kotori-chan se iba y me quedaba con hambre. De hecho, una vez intente hacerme un café porque me sentía cansado después de jugar toda la noche Skyrim, ¿Qué? son vacaciones de la universidad, ustedes harían lo mismo. Pero el punto es que al intentar calentar el agua pues… ¡se evaporo! ¿Cómo? Pues sepa mi abuelita que en paz descanse. No sé qué paso para que se evaporara el agua, y ese día también le prendí fuego a mi cereal. Sigo sin saber como, pero para mi suerte, mi solecito mañanero llego con un extintor y como un pájaro bombero, apago las llamas sin siquiera sudar.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Qué hice para la cena? De hecho, no cene en tres días… ¿Qué? Se los acabo de decir señores y señoritas, ¡se incendio mi cereal! Después de ese día desistí de la idea de siquiera tocar la cocina.

El cuarto día seria diferente, al menos me iría con algo de cenar y con una gratificante vista para dormir como un rey. Aquella tarde, fui a comer algo al apartamento de Kotori-chan que estaba justo enfrenté del mío.

* * *

 _\- ¿Ahora qué hago? –suspire en un intento de apaciguar mi tristeza- ¡no ceno nada! ¡puedo morir si no fuera por ti!_

 _-Lo lamento, Honoka-kun –mi solecito mañanero sonrió de lado- trabajo en las noches. Si no fuera por eso, te juro que te haría las mejores cenas del mundo._

 _-Eso lo sé, Kotori-chan –solté otro suspiro y la vi e intenté sonreír para ella- no es tu culpa. Más bien esto me lo atribuyo a mí mismo, no sé ni hacer cereal con leche sin que se queme. Es más, hasta cuando use el microondas termino explotando y eso que solo metí unas palomitas._

 _-Ya hasta tengo el extintor abierto por si acaso –la peligris rio un poco y tomo mi mano en consuelo- vamos Honoka-kun, ¿Qué no se te ha ocurrido pedir algo para la cena?_

 _-La cosa es que no tengo dinero…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no le agarras dinero a Umi-kun? –arque la ceja y ella asintió segura de sus palabras- tiene el dinero debajo del colchón. Sigo sin entender la razón de eso, digo, alguien se lo puede robar –coloco su dedo índice sobre su mentón e hizo como si pensara en una respuesta a la incógnita._

 _-Vaya, vaya, que pajarita tan avariciosa –reí un poco y ella me acompaño en el acto- ¿Quién diría que supieras ese tipo de información? Eres peligrosa si te lo propones._

 _-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy fantástica –ante eso, ambos reímos abiertamente- ¿lo harás entonces?_

 _-Ya que me insiste –asentí varias veces- pero eso si, recuérdame pagarle a Umi-kun el dinero después. No quiero que piense que soy su amigo solo por su dinero._

 _\- ¿Y que no es por eso? –la ojiambar arqueo la ceja y yo hice un puchero como de niño chiquito- oh bueno, no te enojes, es solo una broma._

 _-Una muy rara, pequeña pajarita –un poco más relajado, le sonreí lo mejor que pude- ¿ya te dije que te quiero?_

 _-Todos los días desde que te conozco –pico mi nariz con su dedo y sonrió como una niña ilusionada- eres mi lindo Honoka-kun. Te quiero demasiado._

 _-Pero no me amas como lo haces por Umi-kun –en fingida molestia cruce los brazos y al ver que ella se sonrojaba solté una sonora carcajada- oh vamos, no soy denso, ¿piensas que no me daría cuenta?_

 _-P-pues…-ella desvío la mirada- e-el denso en todo caso es Umi-kun._

 _-Tu tranquila princesa, va a llegar el momento en el que ese cabeza de arco confiese sus sentimientos hacia ti –en cuanto dije eso, Kotori-chan abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rojas- oh… ¿arruine la sorpresa, ¿verdad?_

 _-Umi-kun… ¿siente lo mismo que yo? –de asombrado paso a ilusionada. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban como las estrellas._

 _-Umi-kun me matara por esto –murmure para mis adentros y me enfoque en mi compañía- en efecto, el te ama, pero me dijo que hablaría contigo después de la competencia._

 _-Umi-kun me quiere, no, ¡el me ama! –junto sus manos con esa ilusión y soltó un suspiro de adolecente enamorada- ¡esto es increíble!_

 _No pude más que sonreír enternecido. Nada me haría más feliz que mis dos mejores amigos encontraran la felicidad entre ellos._

* * *

La verdad, fue difícil destrabar a Kotori-chan de esa faceta, tarde alrededor de… ¿cuarenta y cinco minutos? O creo que mas, no estoy seguro. Lo más que puedo recordar es que a ella ya se le hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo y salió como bala cuando se dio cuenta de que iba tarde.

Pero bien, jóvenes, es momento en el que les cuente por qué esta anécdota es más épica que Michael Jackson bailando en la luna.

Aquella noche, tome el dinero que mi peliazul compañero guardaba debajo de su colchón e hice lo que cualquier universitario solo en su casa haría. ¡Pedí pizza! Para un amante de la comida rápida como yo, no había mejor pizzería que _**The star pizza nya**_. Tenían una gran variedad de pizzas e ingredientes que nunca en su vida podrían imaginar. Mi pizzería favorita en todo el mundo mundial.

* * *

 _El universitario en mi grito cuando tome el teléfono y marque a la pizzería._

 _-Buenas noches, nya, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –aquella era la voz del dueño del lugar. Don Hoshizora Rin. Aunque de Don tiene solamente el apodo porque así es como obliga a las personas a llamarlo._

 _-Buenas noches, Rin-kun, ¿Qué tal? –con una sonrisa, pronuncie el nombre de mi compañero de clases._

 _\- ¡Honoka-kun! ¡que milagro nya! –grito al otro lado de la línea._

 _Que no les sorprenda que Rin-kun tenga una pizzería, de hecho, era del papá, pero no recuerdo que paso para que mi pelinaranjo amigo fuera dueño del lugar._

 _-Pues ya ves –reí alegre- ¿tienes tiempo para entregarme algo delicioso?_

 _-Claro que si nya, en mi imperio de gatos siempre estarás tu –solté una carcajada ante sus confusas palabras- ¿lo de siempre nya?_

 _-Ya te la sabes chico gato –mi sonrisa se amplió al imaginarme la deliciosa pizza que estaría en mi boca próximamente._

 _-La tendrás en media hora nya –soltó alegre- ¡Kayochin, mi reina de los gatos, una orden para Honoka-kun!_

 _\- ¡Entendido! –grito la pareja de mi fiel amigo._

 _-Gracias, Rin-kun –mantuve mi sonrisa y entonces colgué._

 _Solo imaginen, esa masa crujiente, unos tomates cortados y sazonados por los dioses, el mejor queso que puedan probar sus bocas, y un Peperoni que haría que los italianos sintieran celos._

 _Esos treinta minutos fueron un tormento para mi alma, una que tenía más hambre que un león. Incluso para calmar mis nervios me puse a contar las piedras del piso de la sala… no pregunten como llegaron piedras a la sala del apartamento, solo llegaron y punto._

 _Cuando por fin la puerta sonó, la abrí con gran felicidad. Si el repartidor era Rin-kun, ténganlo por seguro que lo invitaría a entrar y juntos comeríamos esa deliciosa pizza. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, fue una bella mujer quien mantenía la pizza en sus manos._

 _Aquella bella mujer, tenía el uniforme de la empresa: unos pantalones anaranjados, camisa negra con rayas naranjas y una pata de gato en el hombro derecho._

 _Su cabello rojizo tenia algunas ondulaciones que caían sobre el cuello, era una cabellera corta, pero igual de fantástica que una larga. Sus ojos amatistas detonaban seriedad pura e incluso se le notaba algo aburrida. Pero en ese momento, para mí, era la heroína de mis sueños, la más sexy y bella heroína que tenia la mejor de las pizzas en sus manos._

 _En mi mundo de fantasías, era ella quien me salvaba a mí de la torre, era ella la que peleaba como toda una guerrera ovarios de oro contra el jefe final. Por un segundo, jure escuchar un "te amo" de su voz cuando me saco de un incendio creado por un troll de ojos rojos._

 _\- ¿Kousaka Honoka? –su tersa voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones._

 _¿realidad o fantasía? Me quedo con ambas definitivamente._

 _-E-eh si –asentí y ella extendió el pedido junto con el ticket de compra._

 _Torpemente le pagué y le di una propina. ¡gracias Umi-kun! Sin ti, no podría pagar estos lujos._

 _-Le agradezco su compra, adiós –sin siquiera permitirme preguntarle su nombre, ella se fue._

 _Solté un enorme suspiro. Por los dioses, nunca me había sentido de esa manera, es como… como si Viena Atena y de dice "quiero hacer bebes contigo". ¡Así de impresionado estaba!_

 _Pero algo me saco de mis ensoñaciones, el teléfono sonó y lo tome casi de inmediato al ver en el verificador de quien era el numero._

 _\- ¿Rin-kun? –pregunte por si acaso me equivocaba._

 _-Exacto nya, ¿te llego la pizza? –su alegre voz logro que me despabilara un poco._

 _-Eh si –aun así, parecía tener una papa en la boca. Más raro no podía estar hablando._

 _\- ¿Qué te pareció nuestra nueva repartidora nya? Maki-chan apenas empezó a trabajar hoy, así que tengo que evaluarla –como le agradecí internamente al chico gato por el dato._

 _-Es más que perfecta –una sutil sonrisa salió de mis labios al conocer el nombre de la dama- ponle un diez o incluso más._

 _-Lo hare, lo prometo –el rio- bueno, me retiro, tengo otros pedidos. Haber cuando salimos nya._

 _-Claro que si, nos vemos –entonces colgué el teléfono y mi sonrisa se ensancho._

* * *

Un plan había surgido en esos momentos. Todas las noches, pediría pizza, la vería e intentaría saber más de ella.

No es que tenga algun fetiche por las repartidoras, pero…. Dios, que una mujer así de guapa te traiga tu alimento favorito, nada puede ser mejor. No esperen, hay algo que es mejor, pero se los diré en unos momentos.

Mi plan comenzó un poco extraño, de primera instancia, no sabía nada de ella. Intente buscarla en Facebook o twitter, pero nada. Así que tuve que empezar de apoco con el plan de verla todas las noches.

Primero intente con hacerle un poco de conversación, pero no funciono en lo absoluto, me ignoro por completo.

Lo segundo que intente fue en hacerme el interesante, pero solo logre que me mirara aun mas indiferente.

Lo tercero que intente en esa primera semana fue vestirme tan galán como pudiera. Mis zapatos de charol limpios y brillosos, un traje a la medida color azul marino y una corbata que tarde casi treinta minutos en colocarme. ¡Pero nada! Ella me ignoro, pero eso si, logre divisar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le hable pausadamente y amablemente. Así como Umi-kun lo hace con Kotori-chan.

Ya era la segunda semana, ya faltaba poco para que mi compañero Umi volviera de su competencia.

Hasta me daban ganas de hacerle como en esas películas pornográficas donde basta con que te agaches y el repartidor te da hasta donde no… pero después recordé que de primera instancia eso no pasa en la vida real y de que yo soy hombre, ¡no tengo el atractivo que hace falta para que una mujer caiga rendida así a mis pies! No tengo la suerte de tener los bíceps de Umi-kun… o sea, hasta dan ganas de lavar la ropa con esos brazos forjados por Apolo ¡esperen! ¡eso son muy gay, hasta para mí!

¡Abuelita, ayúdame!

Le pedí ayuda a Kotori-chan, que alego que a lo mejor era porque tenía el departamento demasiado sucio. Así que, Kousaka Honoka se puso a limpiar como buen amo de casa. Nunca pensé tardar todo un día limpiando… todo eso me hizo valorar más el esfuerzo de Umi-kun al momento de limpiar.

Lo digo y lo sostengo, yo amo a mi querida Kotori-chan, es mi solecito desde que la conozco. No saben como le agradezco ese consejo, porque vi un cambio considerable en la actitud de Maki-chan. Se le veía un poco más a gusto con mi compañía. De cierta manera, ella me recuerda a Umi-kun, si cambio con solo limpiar el lugar, entonces son de cierta manera parecidos. Mi peliazul compañero es un fanático de la limpieza. ¿es un poco raro, ¿no?

Las pocas veces que llegamos a hablar fueron bastante agradables. De hecho, hasta de videojuegos hablamos, ¿no les dije que algo podía mejoras? ¡es perfecta de donde la quieran ver! Incluso es mil veces mejor que yo y tiene excelentes calificaciones en la universidad. Es como ver a Atena combinada con Afrodita…. ¡Increíble!

Llego el punto de nuestra extraña relación en la que me dio su número de celular. Por extraño que parezca, me lo dio con una gran facilidad que me sorprendió a sobre manera. Dijo que un día vendría y me enseñaría quien es la campeona.

* * *

 _En fin, en domingo fue el día en el que decidimos jugar un poco. Aún tenía la esperanza de ser yo el que ganara, pero…_

 _\- ¡Gane! –grito ella tras meterme un perfecto disparo en la cabeza- ¡y sin esfuerzo! –salto del sofá con gran euforia._

 _Nunca jueguen con Nishikino Maki gear of wars: jamás hagan semejante tontería._

 _-Ni que fueras tan…-cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca fue cortada por las acciones de la pelirroja. No sé cómo llego atrás de mi y con su arma me corto en dos._

 _\- ¡Tómala! –grito victorioso de lo que acababa de hacer._

 _¿Me molesta perder? Claro que no, mamá Kousaka me enseño a ser un buen perdedor. ¡Solo que no es justo que te lleguen por detrás y te maten!_

 _-Bien, bien, ganaste –solté un suspiro, pero aun así sonreía feliz- eres muy buena Maki-chan._

 _-Gracias, gracias –ella se inclino un poco y vio la sala- me sorprende que limpiaras todo ese cochinero que había._

 _\- ¿Qué puedo decir? La primera vez fue difícil porque lo hice solo, pero después de tener a Kotori-chan en la segunda vez, pues todo fue más fácil –sonreí al recordar como mi solecito mañanero gritaba como una fanática loca al ver las fotos de Umi-kun de bebe._

 _\- ¿Tu casi novia? –ella alzo la ceja y yo reí- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?_

 _-Que Kotori-chan no es mi novia, ni mi casi novia –detuve su pregunta al verla dudar- es como mi hermana. Sin contar que ella esta perdidamente enamorada del caballero Sonoda._

 _\- ¿Caballero Sonoda? –alzo la ceja confundida._

 _-Mira, es el –tome un marco con la foto del peliazul y se la enseñe._

 _-Vaya –hablo en un tono que no pude describir. ¿asombrado? ¿hechizado? Solo ella sabía a qué se debía ese tono._

 _Mi peor miedo se formo cuando ya no dijo nada. Señores, ¿Quién no le tiene miedo a que la chica que les gusta vea una foto de su amigo que es un adonis?_

 _Antes de que le preguntara si sentía atracción alguna por el joven de la foto. Ella soltó una leve risa y dejo la foto en su lugar._

 _-No sabía que Umi vivía por aquí, no me dijo nada –una nostálgica sonrisa salió de sus labios- dos años sin verlo. Que ganas tengo de abrazarlo._

 _Mi pequeño mundo cayo en mil pedazos al escucharla decir eso, mi corazón dejo de latir. Mi guerrera ovarios de oro suspiraba por el galán Sonoda._

 _\- ¿A-así? –pronuncie con dificultad- ¿s-se conocen? –tenía que saber la verdad, aunque doliera._

 _-Mucho, a decir verdad –ella mantuvo esa sonrisa y suspiro- ¿no te ha contado nada de mí? –alzo la ceja. Indagando si sabía algo._

 _\- ¿P-porque debería? –aun con aquel dolor, procure mantener una conversación._

 _-Porque soy su prima –si esto fuera un anime, mi boca hubiera caído al piso de la impresión- ¿enserio no te ha contado nada de mí? –alzo la ceja con una divertida sonrisa._

 _-P-pues la verdad no…espera- repuse en casi un segundo- ¿eres Makichi? ¿la prima de Umi que es menor que él y que por la que se iba a conciertos de piano?_

 _-En efecto –ella rio- mi primo es Sonoda Umi. Un excelente arquero por lo que puedo ver –señalo entonces unas fotos de mi peliazul amigo donde se encontraba con su arco._

 _-Vaya –la verdad estaba sorprendido- no pensé que fueras la prima de Umi-kun. De primera instancia, no sabía cómo eras. Solo que Umi-kun no deja de hablar de ti cuando se trata de algo de medicina o que tiene que ver con la música._

 _-Me alegra saber que mi único primo me recuerda –soltó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse._

 _-Demasiado, hay veces en las que se dialoga si marcarte o no –ahora era yo el que sonreía enternecido- ¿no estabas en Italia?_

 _-Estaba, pero me aburrí y me regrese –se encogió de los hombros como si nada- pensé que Umi estaría en el pueblo, no aquí. Tenía la intención de visitarlo el fin de semana._

 _-Pues ya ves que no fue necesario –reí un poco y la vi que sonreía como una niña pequeña- pregunta del millón, ¿Qué haces trabajando en una pizzería?_

 _-Tenía ganas de trabajar. Nunca lo he hecho –aun sonriendo se encogió de los hombros- sin contar que me pareció una opción para conocer la ciudad. ¿pero quién lo diría? Mi querido Umi estando aquí, ¡y contigo! Son tan diferentes._

 _-Intentare no tomarlo como ofensa –fruncí el ceño en broma y después sonreí- fue difícil al principio vivir con él, pero ahora que está en una competencia, entiendo por qué se enoja tanto conmigo._

 _-Si yo me moleste al ver por primera vez semejante desastre…_

 _-Y no te culpo, la verdad, soy un desastre con esto de los apartamentos –rasque nerviosamente mi nuca- aunque de cierta manera, explica por qué te molestaste. Solo he visto esas reacciones en Umi-kun._

 _-Somos muy parecidos; familia, en fin –volvió a divagar por el apartamento- me pregunto… ¿Qué pensara Umi de que yo esté aquí?_

 _-Se pondrá feliz y…_

 _-No me refiero a eso –corto mi respuesta y en un imprevisto movimiento se sentó encima de mí- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras? ¿Qué diría mi querido primo al vernos así?_

 _-Eres la prima de Umi-kun yo…-volvió a cortar mis palabras, pero esta vez con sus labios sobre los míos- ¿M-Maki-chan?_

 _\- ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos? –entonces, con esa mirada de depredadora, rapto mis labios contra los suyos._

* * *

¿No les dije que era algo épico? Aun temo por mi vida después de eso, Umi aun no ha dictado mi sentencia de muerte, pero…nah, eso es historia para otro día, por ahora, disfrutare a la sensual repartidora de pizza. Que en más de una vez me ha robado un suspiro, me robo el alma, e incluso el corazón.

* * *

 _ **¡Tenía muchas ganas de subir esto! XD. La idea surgió de la nada, pero me aprecio cómico escribirlo, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a san**_ _ **Honoka Harlaown**_ _ **, porque no sabía que subir y estar indecisa, pero si no fuera por sus palabras no había subido nada n_n. Así que, que este tonto y pequeño, esto es gracias a**_ _ **Honoka Harlaown**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o información por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus opiniones alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea una reseña de cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ~ n_n**_


End file.
